Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya Gilbert melihat matahari senja bersama Elizaveta, di tempat favorit mereka. Apakah alasan Gilbert? Elizaveta harap, alasan itu tak membuatnya kecewa.


Yuuhi wo Miteiru Ka?

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

"Elizaveta!"

Seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan bergelombang segera menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang lelaki bersurai putih dengan manik rubi sedang berlari mengejarnya sambil terengah-engah.

"He? Kenapa kau seperti habis dikejar hantu begitu?" kata gadis yang disapa Elizaveta itu.

"Bukannya dikejar hantu! Tapi kau sedang mengejar hantu, tahu!" kata lelaki yang dipanggil Gilbert itu, dan sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi kanannya. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Gilbert terluka cukup parah—hanya lebam seperti biasanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, maka pipi kirimu akan menjadi korban juga." kata Elizaveta dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

"Aku minta maaf! Soalnya kamu tidak mendengar panggilanku! Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu sejak keluar toko tadi—karena ada hal penting!" protes Gilbert.

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Kukira kamu iseng seperti biasanya …" kata Elizaveta, kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Ia tak menyangka kalau Gilbert tidak memanggilnya hanya untuk sebuah keisengan, melainkan untuk sebuah kepentingan.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Gilbert memerah karena melihat wajah Elizaveta saat ia tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu, Gil? Jangan bilang kamu sedang demam." Kata Elizaveta.

"Eh, tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Gilbert, segera menepis sangkaan tersebut dan berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Elizaveta. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada hal penting apa yang inign kau sampaikan?"

"Apakah kamu ada pekerjaan saat sampai di rumah nanti?" kata Gilbert, _to the point_.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya. Hari ini aku sedang senggang." kata Elizaveta.

"Kamu dapat bagian _shift _malam setiap akhir minggu saja, kan?" kata Gilbert.

Sedikit catatan, Gilbert dan Elizaveta bekerja di sebuah toko buku dan bertugas menjadi kasir. Kebetulan hari ini mereka mendapat _shift_ siang dan baru pulang sore ini.

"Yap. Tapi ini baru awal minggu." Kata Elizaveta.

"Bagus! Nah, kalau begitu … maukah kamu pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku?" tanya Gilbert.

"Baiklah! Hari ini aku sedang senggang—sudah kubilang tadi. Tapi kita akan pergi kemana?"

Belum saja pertanyaan Elizaveta terjawab, tangan Gilbert telah menjangkau tangan gadis tersebut dan mengajaknya berlari ke suatu tempat yang amat _nostalgic _bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus berlari? Kan berjalan saja bisa! Aku sudah capek, tambah capek lagi!" protes Elizaveta, setelah mereka sampai ke suatu tempat yang dimaksud Gilbert; sebuah bukit kecil berumput yang terletak di sudut kota. Di balik bukit tersebut terdapat tembok kecil yang menjadi pembatas di antara bukit tersebut dengan sungai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hufth, nanti kau juga tahu alasannya." Kata Gilbert. "Nah, ayo duduk di sana!"

Elizaveta bingung, namun dia tetap menurut pada Gilbert. Mereka pun duduk di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Gilbert tadi. Mereka duduk menghadap ke arah sungai yang cukup besar yang melintang di depan mereka.

"Nah, inilah alasan mengapa aku membawamu berlari." Kata Gilbert. "Karena kalau tidak berlari, kita akan terlambat sampai di sini dan tidak sempat lagi melihat hal yang indah ini."

Elizaveta terdiam. Matanya membulat. Benar saja. Dari bukit-bukit kecil yang ada di seberang mereka, matahari senja yang masih belum tenggelam terlihat sangat indah. Sinarnya yang berwarna oranye keemasan menghias langit cerah hari ini. Sinarnya tidak membuat silau, dan juga teriknya terlihat amat kontras dengan hijaunya perbukitan kecil di seberang mereka.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Kalau kita terlambat sedikit saja, momen ini akan terbuang sia-sia …" kata Elizaveta. Sebuah senyum kagum mulai terukir di wajahnya.

"Hehe." Gilbert terkekeh. Dia senang, karena Elizaveta menyukai pemandangan ini. "Hmm …, apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang bukit dan matahari senja ini, Elizaveta?"

"Hmm, kurasa aku ingat, walaupun sedikit." Kata Elizaveta. "Saat kita masih kecil, sekitar 7 tahun, kita sering sekali bermain di sekitar sini. Saat hari menjelang sore, kita duduk di sini menikmati pemandangan berupa matahari senja yang indah."

Kemudian Elizaveta merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan itu. "Aku rindu saat-saat itu. Sungguh."

Sebuah senyum rindu terukir di bibir Elizaveta dengan sempurna.

"Yap." Kata Gilbert, sebuah senyum turut menyertai perkataannya. "Aku juga rindu saat-saat seperti itu."

Gilbert turut merebahkan dirinya di samping Elizaveta.

"Dahulu, karena aku masih bodoh, aku selalu berkata bahwa aku ingin menangkap matahari itu dan mengurungnya di kamarku agar aku dapat menikmati keindahannya kapanpun aku mau." Kata Elizaveta, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Keinginanmu masih masuk akal. Kalau aku? Bahkan aku berkata bahwa aku ingin memakan matahari itu agar aku bisa seindah dia." Kata Gilbert.

"Bahkan itu lebih bodoh!" dan mereka tergelak kembali. "Hei, hei, apakah kau ingat bahwa saat aku berusaha menggapai matahari itu, aku terjatuh ke sungai ini?" kata Elizaveta.

"Ingat. Ingat sekali, bahkan. Seandainya aku yang _awesome_ ini tak menolongmu, mungkin sekarang aku akan berziarah ke makammu."

Kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas bersama-sama, karena mengingat kenangan-kenangan lucu mereka dahulu.

Lelah tertawa, akhirnya mereka bangun dan berdiri bersama-sama. Sekarang, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Elizaveta, _yuuhi wo miteiru ka_?" tanya Gilbert. (Elizaveta, apakah kau melihat matahari senja?)

"Umh, _ha_'_i_." kata Elizaveta, tersenyum kecil. (Umh, ya.)

"Hei, Elizaveta. Mungkin hari ini aku melihat matahari tenggelam untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kata Gilbert, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi murung.

"K-kau serius?!" kata Elizaveta bingung dan merasa tak percaya pada Gilbert. "Kau ingin pergi kemana? Jangan-jangan kau—"

Gilbert sengaja diam dahulu sambil tersenyum misterius, memberikan jeda waktu agar terlihat makin dramatis. Sementara itu Elizaveta memberikan padangan mata curiga dan sedikit memancarkan keingintahuan yang lama-lama membuat Gilbert tidak nyaman juga.

"Bukan, bukan itu …" kata Gilbert, akhirnya buka mulut. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian dia berlutut di depan Elizaveta dan membuat Elizaveta makin bingung.

"Kau kenapa—"

" … maksudku, mungkin hari ini aku melihat matahari tenggelam untuk yang terakhir kalinya …, sebagai seorang lajang." Kata Gilbert, kemudian dia membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ia pegang sedari tadi, dan mengarahkannya ke Elizaveta.

Elizaveta yang melihat kotak berisi sebuah cincin perak bertakhtakan permata rubi yang kecil dan indah. Elizaveta segera menahan napasnya, wajahnya sudah terselimuti oleh semburat merah. Dia tahu apa maksud dari cincin tersebut.

"Ka-katakan padaku, apa maksud dari cincin ini, Gilbert. Jangan bilang, kau melamarku—"

"Iya, benar. Karena sejak dulu, aku mencintaimu, Elizaveta. Aku sudah mengatakan ini semua pada orang tuamu. Dan tentu saja mereka setuju untuk mengubah marga Herdevary-mu menjadi Beilshchmidt." Kata Gilbert, dengan wajahnya yang tampak _cool_, padahal hatinya sudah berorkestra saking gugupnya. "_Will you marry me, _Elizaveta Herdevary?"

Air mata haru Elizaveta mulai mengalir dari manik zamrudnya. Dia senang, benar-benar senang. Sudah lama ia menunggu hari ini datang kepadanya.

"_Yes, I will_." Kata Elizaveta tegas dan mantab.

Gilbert pun memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Elizaveta. Seiringnya Gilbert memasangkan cincin tersebut, matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan seberkas cahaya.

Di tengah keremangan senja itu, perlahan Elizaveta mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Gilbert, lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Gilbert. Air mata harunya membasahi bahu tersebut, dan Gilbert membalas pelukan Elizaveta. Tangannya mengelus surai sehalus sutra tersebut dengan pelan dan menyisakan seberkas senyum di wajahnya.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, _yuuhi wo miteiru ka_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_yuuhi wo miteiruka_? = apakah kau melihat matahari terbenam? (sebenarnya lebih panjang, rasanya yuuhi ga suzuhi sora wo miteiruka)

ah, ini sebenarnya siberyoshka mengambil dari judul lagu AKB48, tapi karena plotnya beda jadinya tidak dicantumkan kalau fic ini berasal dari lagu tersebut. ah, rasanya ending-nya gimana gitu. sebenarnya saya mau bikin kalo eliza bilang bahwa dia sudah tunangan, terus gil bunuh diri dengan nyeburin diri ke sungai. tapi kokoro saya gak kuat—


End file.
